Stargate: Terran Imperium
by Shafter
Summary: first fanfic so please review
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the show Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis. I only play with the characters in my own way and get only the comfort of creating a new story for people to read. My ideas however belong entirely to me.

This is my first "real" fanfic , so all reviews will be read and considered. Flames however will be ignored out of hand. So to everybody out there who reads this, please push that little button that says "review" at the bottom of the page. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.


	2. Discoveries

'FILE LEVEL : **ULTRA GREEN **

EYES ONLY: HIGH COMMAND INTEL STAFF

FROM:** BLACK CAT**

TO: **CONTROL**

RE: **TERRAN IMPERIUM **

SECTION:** STARGATE COMMAND**

ENCRYPTION KEY: ALPHA ZETA NINER PHI

ENCRYPTION STATUS: UNTAPPED AND UNBROKEN

MESSAGE BEGINS:

Commander, the following conversation was intercepted as part of a transmission from Earth to the SGC Moon base:

'"Sir that is not a feasible project at this time" said Dr. Bill Lee

"Bill what is my job description?" asked General Jack O'Neill

"You are the head of the Home World Security" said Dr. Lee

"So, Bill, I want you to look into and expedite this matter." Said O'Neill

"Sir, why not put General Carter-O'Neill or Dr. McKay on this project." Asked Dr. Lee

"Sam and McKay are still working on getting Praxyon base up and running full steam among all of their other projects. They are also investigating the tech brought back from the Andromeda Expedition. In addition to this Carter is also in charge of the moon base. So it's up to you and your team to get this project going." said O'Neill.

" Sir, energy weapons that we have not copied from existing designs are notoriously unstable at the best of times and can go supercritical at less than a moment's notice, the best known is the X-699; in realistic testing it fired a dozen full power shots and then promptly blew up. We should just stick with the existing designs." Said Lee.'

Transmission intercept concluded

It is my opinion that the SGC is many years from Homegrown energy weapons, our plans are safe for the moment as Terran use of Goa'uld weapons is decreasing rapidly in favor of tried and true _slugthrowers_ of all things. I believe that our plans for the revolution are safe for now. My agent in the office of the President, **STALKING HORSE**, has conveyed to me a proposal from the congress to cut the SGC's budget again. This will allow our offworld counterparts to make contact more often. A glorious time approaches for the revolution. Long Live China.'

-Transmission ended-

SGTI—SGTI—SGTI

"Sir as you can see there is a growing danger to this nation if the CRG can tap our 'most secret' comms lines. Of course the whole conversation that you just read between Dr. Lee and my husband was scripted on a channel that we suspected was tapped. We do, however, have access to energy weapons designed by human scientists. If that is you can count the Ancients as humans." Said Gen. Samantha Carter-O'Neill. "The moon and Praxyon bases are both online and running smoothly, and I was thinking of putting somebody like Coronel Hailey in charge of the base at Praxyon."

"So there's no leak in the SGC, correct ?" Asked a senator.

"Yes sir there is." Said Gen. Carter-O'Neill

"What ?" Asked another senator.

"Sirs, we control the leak in the SGC." Said Gen. Carter-O'Neill. "Which considering that it is Sergeant Harriman we feel confident that the leak is ours."

"Very well, General. This is the last that I want to hear from you until you and Jack have that child of yours born, dismissed General." Said President Hank Landry. "I will have the Secret Service take care of the mole in my office, senators, he or she will not pass any more intel to the Chinese rebels. What worries me is the comment that they have offworld allies. Director Peterson, I want your offworld agents to keep their ears to the ground on this matter and to report anything at all that could have to do with the Communist Revolutionary Guard."

SGTI—SGTI—SGTI

Meanwhile in the Andromeda Galaxy:

"Sir, we are outnumbered by at least five to one out here."

"How the hell did something like this ever happen to our people? We were the strongest race in this galaxy for the god's sakes." Said Supreme Admiral Josser of the Talien fleet. "All ships begin retreat, Comms, send the distress transmission. No one is to leave the Home Worlds for any reason."

Elsewhere: Gaia fleet fortress _De Gama_, Andromeda Galaxy Exploration Fleet:

"Command staff please report to the Command Deck. Repeat: Command staff please report to the Command Deck." Came over the intercom.

"Alright son we're all here. What's the problem this time." Growled Fortress Commander Robert Tomlinson.

"Sir we are picking up a transmission in the lower subspace bands. We have made no headway in translating, but I thought that you would like to know about it. That and the fact that the transmitter 'signature' bears a great similarity to those used by the Ancients"

"Do we know where it originated?" Asked Chief Science Officer Arnold McRory.

"Not quite sir, but we know the rough position of where it originated and was sent."

"Alright, take us there at one half top speed Mr. Buchanan." . . . . "Now, if you please." Said Commander Tomlinson.

"Aye, aye sir one half hyper speed Now. Now. Now." Said helmsman (and practical joker) Paul Buchanan.

"Comms, send a burst transmission to Expedition Command, I believe that General Sheppard will want to know about our potential First Contact situation." Said Tomlinson.

"Aye, aye sir." Said the comms officer.

"Durendal, could you kindly set the ship at yellow high alert when we come out of hyper?"

From the holo tank at the front of the bridge the fleets AI said: "yes sir, it will be done as you command"

"Durendal, what did I say about doing stuff like that?" Said Commander Tomlinson.

"not to do it sir." The AI said in a dejected tone.

"Good, remember that." Said a smug Tomlinson.

Expedition Command, Alexandria Enclave, planet P9X-9856 (Homer), city-ship _Alexandria_ 0900 hours

"General Sheppard to Stargate control, General Sheppard to Stargate control."

"Alright I'm here what's the problem this time?"

"Sir we have received a burst transmission from the _De Gama_ fleet group; sir it appears that they may make First Contact with a new civilization soon. They intercepted a subspace transmission and are heading to the source. They included it in their report in hopes that we could translate it, and send them the translation ASAP." Said the officer of the watch.

"OK, translate it, and send it back to them, along with a message that the _Alexandria _will join them shortly." Said Sheppard "Oh, and let the other city-ships know that we're leaving, and that I want our best combat, diplomatic, archaeological and translator teams on the _Alex _in two hours."

"Yes sir" said the officer.

"And get my team together." Sheppard yelled over his shoulder

"Yes sir" the officer said again.

A/N: please review and tell me what you think. Please be aware that this is my first fanfic story. I will respond to reviews personally and in my next posting for those that bring up good points


	3. Author message

A/N: I know you people have been reading this story and I ask for better reviews than "good job, please continue." As I have received a low interest rate in this story I will be discontinuing the story posts until further notice. I will however keep writing the story for the future. If at any point in the future more comprehensive reviews are posted for this story then I will resume posting chapters.


End file.
